scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Penelope Pitstop
Penelope *Penny" Pitstop is a character created by Hanna-Barbera, who debuted in Wacky Races. Character *She is the only female racer in the Wacky Races lineup, (Not that she minds), driving a pink feminine car with personal grooming facilities that would sometimes backfire on other racers, such as shampoo foam hitting their faces known as the Compact Pussycat. Pretty Penelope always has time to relax and worry about her looks, because her car is like a beauty parlor. Penelope Pitstop also has a habit of holding her arm out in the breeze to dry newly applied nail polish, which the others mistake for a turn signal (this habit once sent the Roaring Plenty into a cactus). *Peter Perfect (and pretty much all the other drivers) had a crush on her, a feeling that was returned, and always tried to help her; in one episode, they almost end up married. Unlike other cars, the Compact Pussycat rarely was targeted by the other racers (except Dick Dastardly of course), as it seems they also liked and tried to help her as Peter did. *Penelope also had her own cartoon series, The Perils of Penelope Pitstop, which also featured her rescuers the Ant Hill Mob. Her sworn enemy is the Hooded Claw, (who is unknown to her, her own guardian, Sylvester Sneekly). She wore a slight alteration to her Races wardrobe, as is cocmparable with the opposite pictures. Roles She plays Mickey Mouse (Prince) in The Pitstop and the Ballerina She is a prince Appearence *In Wacky Races, Penelope has long blond hair in a full fringe. She wears a purple racer helmet with goggles. She also wears a dark pink rider jacket with a purple turtleneck and purple gloves, pink skirt with red pants underneath and white boots. *In The Perils of Penelope Pitstop, Penelope's eyes resemble those of Daphne Blake, but with white sclerae, and she wears red lipstick. Her helmet is replaced by a magenta pilot helmet with matching blue and white goggles. She now wears a hot pink long-sleeved jacket with a matching belt and long magenta scarf, which is hanging loose on the right side. She still wears her red pants and white boots from the Wacky Races, and her gloves are now white. *In "Cross Country Double Cross", Penelope's blond hair is loose as she uses her helmet to block the hose which the Hooded Claw used to flood the train car. Personality *Penelope is a beautiful, sexy, sweet natured, attractive and bubbly southern belle. Although she is blind to the fact her guardian is her arch nemesis in disguise, she is very smart and often manages to get herself out of trouble before her true guardians the Ant Hill Mob can get to her in time. *She wears a purple helmet with white goggles, a purple scarf, a pink-purple jacket, white gloves, red pants, and white go-go boots. Portrayals *Penelope Pitstop is originally voiced by Janet Waldo, and currently by Kath Soucie in all her apperances in TV shows and video games. Overview *Penelope Pitstop was the only female driver on Wacky Races. She drove car #5: the Compact Pussycat, which was essentially a beauty salon on wheels. Iwao Takamoto said in an interview that he and Jerry Eisenberg created her as an afterthought, as Joseph Barbera had suggested that a woman be included in the Wacky Races cast. *Aside from Dick Dastardly, the male racers are very chivalrous toward her, and rarely attack her car, sometimes even allowing her to pass them. The Turbo Terrific driver, Peter Perfect, is particularly fond of her, frequently calling her "Pretty Penny". *In her own series, The Perils of Penelope Pitstop, she had become a jet-setting heiress in 1912. The Ant Hill Mob had become Penelope's bodyguards, protecting her from the Hooded Claw and his twin henchmen, The Bully Brothers. *Janet Waldo performed Penelope's voice in both series. Penelope later had guest roles in the Yogi's Treasure Hunt episodes "Snow White and the Seven Treasure Hunters" and "Goodbye, Mr. Chump". She was radically redesigned for Penelope Pitstop GT, a Cartoon Network Web Premiere Toon. Penelope Pitstop in popular culture * Penelope appeared with a few other Wacky Races characters in MetLife's television commercial during Super Bowl XLIII in 2012. * A range of Penelope Pitstop graphic shirts have been released in Singapore under Zara Kids. * Penelope is mentioned in the lyrics of a few popular songs, including "How Could She?" by Type O Negative, "The Influence" by Jurassic 5 and "Niggaz Never Learn" by Big Daddy Kane. * On page 2 of the webcomic story "Dasien Meets Pulsar Pureheart", the villain Goldie says when stopped by Pulsar Pureheart, "Now, beat it, Penelope Pitstop! I don't have time for the a [sic] junior league superhero!" Casting history * Janet Waldo: Wacky Races, The Perils of Penelope Pitstop * Marilyn Schreffler: Yogi's Treasure Hunt episode "Snow White and the Seven Treasure Hunters" * Kath Soucie: Wacky Races Forever * Kayra Nicole Arias: Penelope Pitstop GT Gallery Penelope atada a un patito by wingheavyarms.jpg The Perils of Penelope Pitstop 7074696.jpg PenelopePitstop-ArabianDesertDanger.jpg Penelopepitstop21.jpg Penelope-Pitstop-of-Wacky-Races.jpg PerilsOfPenelopePitstop-Cel.jpg Penelope is trapped!.jpg Perils-of-Penelope-Pitstop-01-Jungle-Jeopardy-chunk-1-YouTube.jpg Penelope pitstop by nightwing1975-d6kbn4l.jpg Penelope8.jpg Penelope and the Anthill Mob..jpg Penelope2.jpg Penelope Pitstop is stuck!.jpg Leavventuredipenelopepitstop.jpg Penelope pitstop rare picture by astrogirl500-da0iwjz.jpg Penelope gets stuck..jpg 320full-the-perils-of-penelope-pitstop-screenshot.jpg Penelope 4.jpg Penelope waves..jpg Penelope-pitstop L99.jpg Run, Penelope, run!.jpg Perils of Penelope Pitstop DVD.jpg Penelope Pitstop rides..jpg 740full-the-perils-of-penelope-pitstop-screenshot.jpg The Hooded Claw has Penelope Pitstop..jpg La-garra-siniestra-penelope.jpg Penelope Pitstop on VHS..jpg Penelope glamour 20 by movi viento-d9m7c44.jpg Penelope gagged 2 by wingheavyarms.jpg Penelopepitstop84.jpg Perils.of.penelope.pitstop.vhs.s.3.JPG Penelope-pitstop L01.jpg Penelope and the hooded claw by tr rich teh devil.png Hooded Claw has Penelope Pitstop..jpg Penelope glamour 44 by movi viento-d9m7h9c.jpg Penelope-pitstop-the-perils-of-penelope-pitstop-76.jpg Penelope glamour 57 by movi viento-d9m7jdu.jpg Penelope Pitstop climbs up..jpg Penelope glamour 47 by movi viento-d9m7hr4.jpg Penelope-pitstop-villan.jpg Penelope-Pitstop-The-Perils-of-Penelope-Pitstop.jpg Penelope is getting sleeping..jpg Penelope Pitstop is about to sneeze..jpg Penelope en peligro by wingheavyarms.jpg Penelope-pitstop L80.jpg Penelope-hose.jpg Penelope in peril by wingheavyarms.jpg Penelope-pitstop L20.jpg Penelope is trapped..jpg The Hooded Claw and Penelope Pitstop..jpg Penelope Pitstop is trapped!.jpg Screenshot_2017-10-11_at_2.28.15_PM.png 2017_Penelope_Pitstop.png 2017_Penelope_Pitstop_2.png Penelope_and_Pandora.png Wr_the_compact_pussycat.jpg Wr_compact_intro.jpg Wr_lemon_7.jpg Wr_compact_2_lemon.jpg Wr_lemon_15.jpg Wr_lemon_16.jpg Wr_beat_1.jpg Wr_beat_10.jpg Wr_compact_5_mish.jpg Wr_compact_5_a_mish.jpg Wr_mish_6.jpg Wr_mish_7.jpg Wr_idaho_3.jpg Wr_idaho_5.jpg Wr_idaho_6.jpg Wr_idaho_9.jpg Wr_baja_2.jpg Wr_baja_5.jpg Wr_ape_3.jpg Wr_penelope_8_ape.jpg Wr_ape_10.jpg Wr_scout_1.jpg Wr_scout_10.jpg Wr_scout_11.jpg Wr_free_goof_order.jpg Wr_free_14.jpg Wr_by_9.jpg Wr_by_14.jpg Wr_speedy_2.jpg Wr_speedy_4.jpg Wr_zippy_goof_b.jpg Wr_zippy_17.jpg Wr_traffic_2.jpg Wr_traffic_24.jpg Wr_hot_6.jpg Wr_hot_7.jpg Wr_wrong_6.jpg Wr_wrong_10.jpg Wr_penelope_16_wrong.jpg Wr_wrong_20.jpg Wr_rhode_8.jpg Wr_rhode_9.jpg Wr_rhode_11.jpg Wr_rhode_12.jpg Wr_rhode_13.jpg Professor_Pat_Pending_rescue_Penelope_Pitstop.jpg DM2TlZeVAAAO0Mz.jpg Wr_rhode_31.jpg Wr_compact_17_rhode.jpg Wr_rhode_32.jpg Trivia *Penelope's car, the Compact Pussycat is never named during the opening titles, making it the only car to do so along with the Crimson Haybailer. *In addition, the Compact Pussycat never appeared in the Perils of Penelope Pistop, it was replaced by a green limosine like vehicle. *The Hooded Claw does changed between his true identity twice in front of Penelope. The first time wasn't as obivous as he was bending down behind a desk, the second time she refuses to believe the truth and finds it an insult to her guardian. *In Wacky Races Forever His two voice actors Kath Soucie and Jeff Bennett also provides the voice for Dexter's Mom and Dexter's Dad from Dexter's Laboratory.